Debut
by litlolme32
Summary: Written for "Girl in Green" Challenge on LJ. A green dress, a party, and a confession. Chlollie. Rated K


Debut  
Pairing: Chlollie  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none

Oliver couldn't believe he was in Star City for another fund raiser. The Children's Society benefit was designed to help orphans internationally. Ollie always had a soft spot for kids and one of the organizers' had known his parents, so he really couldn't refuse. It just seemed like the Universe was trying to keep he and Chloe apart. If he had had his way he would have left right after his last board meeting or boring meeting as he sometimes liked to think of them. But alas duty called.

The party is always on St. Patrick's Day and was always Celtic in theme. He knew that he had Celtic heritage, and this was a very worthy cause, but he had a beautiful and vivacious blond at his penthouse in Metropolis that he really wanted to get back to. He had been gone a week and he missed her, no he missed everything about her.

The relationship had started off slowly but grew stronger over a short period of time. Like two halves of the same whole, they clicked in a way he never expected.. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He could sense she was still holding back, he just needed to be patient and she is worth all the time in the world.

He made his rounds around the room. It was like a step into Ireland, green everywhere. Native plants, art work and music filled the room. Oliver smirked, he would give Chloe the world and with a name like Sullivan, Ireland would be their first stop. Irish was in her blood and he would love to see her explore the Emerald Isle.

He grabbed a Guinness at the bar and drank it leisurely as he watched one of his friend's make his way toward him. He grumbled, as he was sure he was feeling a draft under his Kilt. Oliver looked at his watch for the billionth time counting down the hours until he could hit the airport and fly back to Metropolis.

He was social and polite He made his donation, now all he had to do was wait, to pass the time until it was socially acceptable to leave. Time was now his enemy as the minutes ticked away at an agonizing pace.

"Well Ollie," His friend asked approaching and patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"Seamus." He smiled at his friend.

"You're looking good in your kilt," he smiled.

"I'm so glad this is once a year, because I don't know if I could put up with your….Blarney more often than that," he smiled. Seamus just patted him on the back.

"Come on man, dance have fun,"

"I have a girl waiting in Metropolis, and I can't wait to get to,….." The room stilled as a petite blond entered the room. The only sound was the soft swish of the satin of her gown. Her dress was a brilliant green, fitting her to perfection, she looked like a princess.

"Who the hell is that?" Seamus asked trying to move to get a better look.

Ollie had to swallow back the tinge of jealousy at his friends obvious ogling. "That my friend is my future," he smiled as he walked slowly away from his friend to the green covered angel entering the hall.

Chloe looked around, it was an unreal, gala. Waterford Crystal chandeliers, Green everywhere, every shade imaginable. She was looking around like a child in a candy store and didn't see him.

"I've been asking myself all the way over to you what on earth I did right to see you here tonight." His voice was soft and Chloe turned and gasped. Ollie was dressed in formal tux and Kilt. Her mouth went dry. She smiled up at him her cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

"I couldn't wait to see you," He cocked his head at her and took her hand and laced her arm with his. He escorted her through the entry way into the main ball room. "Why is every one staring?" she whispered.

"Chloe, you're stunning," he spoke. He turned her to dance pulled her body into his. They started to sway to the music. "And I'm grateful that you couldn't wait to see me." He grinned. The blush that had appeared on her cheeks slowly spread to her shoulders and revealed chest.

"Oliver, I…" she spoke as he spun her delicately. " I had to tell you, and it just couldn't wait,"

"Go on," he spoke as he led them around the floor, "I am all ears," he smiled.

"Ohhh boy," she sighed. She was so totally distracted by HIM. His cologne, his attire, and his charm was just so very heady. "You left the ball in my court," she spoke trying to gather her courage. "I know that I told you that I wanted a no strings attached affair. And then somehow you invaded my heart, not by one act, but by the million things that you do. I fought it, I resisted." She spoke her eyes filling with tears. The music paused and a lively jig started to play.  
"Come on, let's get out of here," He purred into her ear. He then led her to the balcony doors and to the ornately decorated patio. Chloe shivered in part from the breeze and im part being so close to the man she loved. Ollie shed his Tux jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Please continue," he spoke softly.

She took a step away from him to gather her courage again. "Somehow, you became more to me," she spoke surprised, "and it was easy to let it happen. This week has been hell without you. Lois finally sat me down and set me straight." Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "See she said that I can't assume that you know how I feel. That actions speak louder than…" His lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence.

A kiss so hot and demanding Chloe thought that she was going to spontaneously combust. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Chloe I," he spoke smiling. She was biting her lip afraid that she had misread all of his cues. "I'm so torn, I want you, god right now? I want you all to myself; but this dress is soooo……and I want to show you off," he smiled.

"Really?" She smiled brilliantly. "I've never been shown off before," she shrugged.

"Than Lass," he spoke in a perfect brogue and a truly Oliver smirk on his face, "on my arm you shall be." He led her into the ball room for her formal debut.


End file.
